goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Troublemakers escape from the mental asylum.
Troublemakers escape from mental asylum home is a video. Transcript * Warren: Man! This is a piece of shit! We got sent to a mental asylum! * Future Shaggy: I got sent here by Amy Rose because I tried to kill Shadow the Hedgehog, but I failed! * Tom Lucitor: I tried to get Star Butterfly to be my girlfriend so I can kill her. But no! Mabel Pines saved her and sent me here! * Dr. Eggman: I was throwing rock at Marco Diaz! But Wander rescued him and sent me here! * Cleo: Me and my brother Cuquin got sent here! * Cuquin: Because we were raising our fists at Gwen Tennyson, then we killed her! * Dora: I’ve got sent here because I misbehaved at Shaggy’s Funeral! * Warren: And I’ve got sent here because I made the opening to Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed with a Neon Mickey logo! We need to escape! But how? * Jeopardy think plays * Warren: I’ve got it! Let’s call Jacob Cameron to get us out of here! Hello. Jacob Cameron. Can you get us out of here? Thanks goodbye. Now Jacob Cameron is going to get us out of here. * Later * Jacob: I’m going to get these troublemakers out of the mental asylum. * Diesel: Hey Fred, is it nice to have these troublemakers with us? * Fred Jones: Yes. * Doorbell * Diesel: I’ll get it. * Diesel sees someone * Diesel: Oh my god! * Diesel is pushed by Jacob Cameron. Then, he and Tina are strapped! * Jacob Cameron: You’re not escaping! Because these ropes are escapeproof! Do you have anything to say before you die? * Tina: Jacob! Stop it! * Jacob: Ok! *walks away* * Tom Lucitor: Oh look! It’s Jacob Cameron! * Jacob: I’m here to help you escape from Tina, Diesel, Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Velma and Daphne. Let’s get out of here! Tropelet! * Jacob helped the troublemakers escape. Then the bomb explodes, destroying the Mental People’s home and killing Tina, Diesel, Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Velma and Daphne * Newsman: Breaking news! The 8 troublemakers escaped from Mental People’s home when Jacob Cameron planted bombs. The bombs exploded, killing Tina, Diesel, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne and Scooby Doo. Let’s go to some people. * Mabel: Me, Beeza and Wander are watching Sailor Moon when I heard an explosion. Wait a second! * Beeza: It was these troublemakers including Tom Lucitor! Jacob Cameron rescued him and the other troublemakers! Tom Lucitor! If your watching this! * Wander: You should be grounded by your Ex Girlfriend Star Butterfly! * Amy Rose: Me And Rarity are watching The Loud House until our senses tingle! And the explosion have killed Tina and Diesel, * Rarity: And Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby Doo too! Cleo and Cuquin! If you are watching this, you will be grounded by Mabel, Beeza and Wander! * Boris: I can’t believe Jacob Cameron helped the troublemakers escape and blew up the Mental People’s home, killing Tina, Diesel, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby Doo! And Jacob Cameron, you’re not going to watch Cleo and Cuquin anymore! Because it’s a rip-off of Caillou! And Dr. Eggman, I hope you get grounded by Amy Rose and Rarity! * Mickey Mouse: Oh my God! Minnie And I heard the explosion that killed Tina and Diesel! * Minnie: And also Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma too! Wait a second! It was Jacob Cameron who helped Warren Cook and other troublemakers! Warren Cook! You will be grounded by your dad! And you will not watch anymore Disney stuff! And you will be grounded for triple eternity! * Newsman: That’s all for now. And now back to the program! * Mabel: Cleo and Cuquin! I can’t believe you escape from Mental People’s home! That’s it! * Beeza: You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! * Wander: Now go upstairs to your room, now! * Star Butterfly: Tom Lucitor! I can’t believe you escaped from Mental People’s home! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! * Pikachu: Go to your room right now! * Amy Rose: Jesus Christ! Dr. Eggman! I can’t believe you escaped from Mental People’s home! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! * Rarity: Now go to your room right now! * Sonic: Oh my fucking god! Future Shaggy! I can’t believe you escaped from Mental People’s home! That’s it! * Shadow: You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! Now go to your room, right now! * Veena: Dora! I can't believe you escaped from Mental People’s home! That’s it! * Miguel: You Are Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded forever! * Abuela: Go to your room right now you piece of crap! * Alan! Warren Cook! I can’t believe you escaped from Mental People’s home! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! Now go to bed! While I call some visitors! * Warren cries Trivia * This is the final appearance of the Tina and Diesel * The WTF Boom sounds play after Jacob helped the troublemakers escape Category:Jacob gets Grounded Category:Cleo & Cuquin gets Grounded Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Category:Harry gets Grounded Category:Tom Lucitor gets Grounded Category:Dr. Eggman gets Grounded Category:Future Shaggy gets Grounded Category:Dora gets Grounded